


isa, dalawa, tatlo (may problema ba tayo?)

by basoorahan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jongin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Doll Collector Kyungsoo, Fluff, Live In Partners, M/M, Model Sugar Daddy Jongin, Mpreg, Omega Kyungsoo, Slight Misunderstanding, Sugar Baby Actor Kyungsoo, Sugar Baby Daddy Relationship to Mates
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 22:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21309808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basoorahan/pseuds/basoorahan
Summary: Nababahala si Jongin sa kakaibang kinikilos ng mate niyang si Kyungsoo at kadalasan, hindi niya gets ang timpla ng kasintahan.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	isa, dalawa, tatlo (may problema ba tayo?)

**Author's Note:**

> isinulat para ialay sa isang kaibigan

Isang kolektor ng cute na mga dolls si Kyungsoo.

Hindi lang ito basta dolls lang, dahil dolls ito na hango sa kanya na gawa ng kanyang mga minamahal na fans.

Nagsimula siya mangolekta simula nang regaluhan siya ng 45 cm at 20 cm na Dyolamb, kasama ang 15 cm na si Bbolamb at dalawa pang 10cm keyrings, na ayon sa lahat ay ang dyosa ng lahat ng dolls. Di naman iyon maipagkakaila ni Kyungsoo dahil napakaganda talaga ng doll na si Dyolamb and company at nang bigyan siya ng doll sa isa sa mga fansign niya kahit hindi naman talaga iyon bigay dahil kinuha na lang niya bigla.

Simula nun, nagbabad si Kyungsoo sa kanyang ipad para maghanap at mamili ng iba pa niyang dolls. Sa kasawiang palad nga lang, marami na ang tapos na ang production. May mga dolls na rin na mahirap na makahanap ng nagbebenta kaya sobrang frustrated si Kyungsoo ng mga panahong iyon dahil late na siya sa doll party ng karamihan.

Swerte nga lang din niya dahil ang sugar daddy niya ay si Jongin Kim--isang modelo na mas bata sa kanya ng isang taon pero naging sugar daddy niya sa isang sugar daddy site kahit may pambili naman talaga siya ng dolls at doll clothing and accesories, sadyang minsan iba lang talaga ang trip niya kaya nag-sign up siya sa site.

Isa pa di naman din kasi sex ang hanap ni username bigdaddy14 nung panahong iyon. Gusto lang nito na may nakakausap sa mga malalalim na bagay tulad ng mga problemang kinakaharap, mga pilosopiya at kung anu-ano pang usaping makabuluhan.

Most of the time walang maibalik na matinong sagot si Kyungsoo kay bigdaddy14. Expected pa nga niya na hindi tatagal ang komunikasyon nila dahil nganga talaga siya sa taglay na kalinangan at malalim na pag-iisip ng lalaki sa mga bagay-bagay.

Pero nagkamali siya. Nagpatuloy ang kanilang komunikasyon at nagtagal ito ng mahigit tatlong buwan. Sa bawat pakikinig ni Kyungsoo sa sugar daddy ay may katumbas o kapalit. Ito ay ang pagpapabili sa lalaki ng sarili niyang dolls online. Dahil diyan, naka 50 dolls na ang nakolekta ni Kyungsoo, 48 na galing kay bigdaddy14 na sinamahan pa ng mga damit, dollhouse at kung anu-ano pang accesories.

Masasabing spoiled si Kyungsoo kay bigdaddy14. Walang humpay ang pagdadala nito sa address niya ng mga kahong may laman ng hinihingi niya. Kahit pa nga di rin magsabi si Kyungsoo bumili ng ganito ganyan para sa kanya, ginagawa pa rin ni bigdaddy14 kaya't lalong nagkainteres at tumibay ang kuryosidad niya kung ani ba ang tunay na katauhan ng sugar daddy.

Gusto niya makilala na ayaw ang sugar daddy dala na rin ng takot. Dahil una, isa siyang kilalang artista, at pangalawa, di siya sigurado kung katiwa-tiwala ba ang nakakausap. At baka mamaya pamilyado na pala ang lalaki.

Ngunit, isang araw na hindi nakausap ni Kyungsoo ang lalaki sa scheduled chat nila dulot ng kanyang yearly heat na tumatagal ng isang linggo, sa pagiging helpless ng omega, di niya napigilang hindi humingi ng tulong sa taong nakilala lang niya sa internet, at sa gulat niya, hindi niya inasahang si Jongin Kim lang pala ang lagi niyang ka-chat sa Find Your Perfect Sugar Daddy site.

Ganun din si Jongin sa kanya, gulat na gulat nang malaman na all this time, si Kyungsoo Doh, ang nation's baby boy pala ang sugar baby niya sa nasabing site.

Dumaan ang ilang araw matapos tulungan ni alpha Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanyang heat ay nag-umpisa na rin silang mag-date.

Naging laman din sila ng mga blind item sa dyaryo, radio at social media. Pero isang beses na first time bumida ng modelo sa isang pelikula, nang maibitahan sa Fast Talk ni Tito Kibum sa Tonight With Kibum Kim, doon na umamin si Jongin na may special relationship sila ng aktor na si Kyungsoo.

Dahil sa pag-aming iyon, pinuntirya din ng media ang Kapamilya star na si Kyungsoo na hindi naman din tinanggi ang umano'y namamagitan sa kanila ng modelo.

Simula rin non, mas lalong lumalim pa ang relasyon ng dalawa hanggang sa nabalitaan na lang ng sambayanang Pilipino sa Instagram ni Jongin na official mates na silang dalawa ni Kyungsoo.

Kasalukuyang live-in na ang mag-boyfriend. Kumuha sila ng condo unit at doon na nagsimulang manirahan.

May mga araw na nasa ibang bansa si Jongin para sa modeling gig nito, may mga araw naman na si Kyungsoo ang wala dahil kundi busy sa shooting ay busy sa pag take up ng culinary sa isang culinary school. Pero kahit minsan na hindi magkasama, nanatili silang matapat sa isa't-isa.

At ito ang kwento nilang dalawa.

Yun nga lang kung minsan may hindi rin sila napagkakaunawaan.

Ang di alam ng nakararami, kung sa publiko ay misteryoso ang dating ng omega na si Kyungsoo, sa bahay nila ni Jongin, para naman siyang bata, dahil lagi nitong binibigyang oras ang kanyang doll collection na may sariling kwarto sa kanilang unit.

Pagpasok sa kwarto, pink ang kulay ng dingding at makikita roon ang collection din niyang doll house kung nasaan ang iba sa kanyang mga dolls.

Yung iba naman ay nasa isang shelf, puno rin ito ng iba't-ibang dolls na hango sa kanya, gawa ng mga fanbase niya sa iba't-ibang bahagi pa ng mundo, kung saan din mostly sa mga ito ay binili ni Jongin para sa kanya noong may pagka-sugar daddy at sugar baby pa ang kanilang relasyon. Pero kahit na sila na, iniispoil pa rin siya ng kanyang mapagmahal na Alpha ng mga doll needs niya.

Pagkabukas ng pinto ni Jongin, ang katahimikan ang sumalubong sa kanya imbis na ang amoy ng niluluto ng kanyang boyfriend.

"Soo? Dito na ako!" Tawag niya sa katahimikan pero palagay niya ay alam niya kung nasaan ang pinakamamahal niya. "Soo? Andito ka ba?" Katok muna niya sa kwarto ng dolls ng lalaki bago ito buksan. "Kyung--" Naputol ang sasabihin niya nang di niya nakita ang lalaki sa loob na kadalasan ay naroroon, nilalaro ang mga dolls o kaya naman ay naggagantsilyo ng mga ipangdadamit sa mga ito.

"Asan na yun?" Bulong niya sa sarili bago napagtanto na baka natutulog lang ang lalaki, kaya, dumiretso siya sunod sa kanilang kwarto.

Ngunit wala pa din roon si Kyungsoo.

Kinuha niya ang cellphone sa kanyang bulsa para icheck dahil baka nag-text ang jowa niya sa kanya na aalis pala ito.

Pero walang text si Kyungsoo sa kanya na aalis siya. Huling text lang ng lalaki sa kanya ay isang 'ingat' walang period o kahit ano mang emoticon.

Paglabas niya sa kanilang kwarto, naanigan niya sa kabilang dulo sa kanan na bukas ang pinto sa kanilang shower room.

Doon siya pumunta dahil ayaw na ayaw ni Kyungsoo na naiiwang bukas ang kanilang banyo.

Pagkalapit niya roon, isang huni ang naririnig na tiyak niyang galing kay Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo?" Tawag niya. At sa pagtulak niya sa pinto, nakita niya ang kasintahan na nakaupo sa gilid ng kanilang bathtub at tila may pinapanood sa loob ng nasabing bathtub.

Pero sa pagtawag niya sa lalaki, tumingala ito sa kanya. "Jongin!" Bati niya na may malaking ngiti sa labi, ngunit di pa rin umaalis sa pwesto.

Humalik muna si Jongin sa labi ng kasintahan bago tingnan ang pinapanood ng lalaki sa bathtub.

Sa gulat niya, naroroon ang mga dolls ni Kyungsoo sakay ng iba't-ibang disenyo ng floaties.

"Oh? Nag-suswimming sila?" Tanong ni Jongin habang nakapamewang.

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Hindi no. Lumulutang lang."

"Ganun din yun." Tawa niya kaunti bago tingnan si Kyungsoo na ngayon ay sandal na ang ulo sa gilid ng bathtub at pinapanood pa rin ang mga dolls. "Kanina pa kita hinahanap akala ko umalis ka."

"Wala naman ako pupuntahan sa labas, bakit ako aalis?" 

At heto na naman si Kyungsoo. Nitong mga araw kasi, madalas na siyang binabara ng kanyang omega. Iniintindi naman niya ang kabiyak dahil alam niyang matindi ang atraso niya sa kanya.

Nalimutan kasi niya ang kanilang Anniversary nang hindi sinasadya dahil sa pagiging busy.

Nagalit sa kanya si Kyungsoo pero pinatawad rin naman siya nito kinalaunan. Kaya naman nung pumunta si Jongin sa South Korea para sa isang fashion show ng Gucci, binilhan niya si Kyungsoo ng sangkaterbang doll accessories at mga damit.

"Yan na ba yung binili ko na floaties?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo habang vinivideohan ang mga dolls. May account kasi siya sa Twitter at IG kung saan pinopost niya roon ang mga litrato at videos ng kanyang mga dolls.

"Cute." Ngiti niya. "Kumain ka na ba? Labas tayo." Aya niya sa kabiyak.

"Yaw ko. Dito lang ako."

"Order na lang?"

"Gusto ko ng Greenwich pizza yung cheese overload tapos gusto ko ng sushi tsaka fries sa Potato Corner yung barbecue flavor."

May gulat sa reaksyon ni Jongin pero di na siya nagulat sa dami ng gustong kainin ni Kyungsoo. "Di naman maoorder yung Potato Corner. Fries na lang sa Mcdo?"

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Kyungsoo. "Potato Corner gusto ko."

"Okay, okay. Chill, babe." Lumunon si Jongin sa kaba dahil parang tigre talaga si Kyungsoo kung magalit. "Sige, lalabas na lang ako para bilhan ka, okay?"

Kung gano kabilis kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo ay siya ring bilis ng pangiti nito. "Okay!"

Napakamot na lang sa batok ang modelo habang pinapanood ang cute na aktor na kinakausap ang mga dolls nito.

"Bibilhan tayo ng pagkain ni, Daddy!"

Hindi na rin niya napigilang hindi mapangiti.

* * *

Hindi mabasa ni Jongin si Kyungsoo most of the time. Kanina okay lang sila pero ngayon parang hangin na lang siyang napadaan sa kasintahan.

Napapadalas na rin ang pagsusungit ni Kyungsoo sa di maipaliwanag na kadahilanan. Frustrated most of the time tuloy ang modelo.

Kung kelan maluwag ang schedule niya, dito pa nagtataray si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

Ni hindi nga siya kinakausap nito dahil mas madalas itong nasa kwarto ng dolls niya.

Di naman nilolock ni Kyungsoo ang pintuan kaya't nasisilip pa rin niya ang kasintahan.

May pagka-weirdo man si Kyungsoo kung minsan, mahal na mahal at tanggap na tanngap pa rin naman niya ang kasintahan.

"Soo? Di mo ba ko i-huhug?" Nguso niya sa puwang sa pinto dahil ilang araw na silang ganito ni Kyungsoo at gusto na niyang yakapin at halikan man lang ang kasintahan.

Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo na nasa sahig at nag-gagantsilyo kasama ang mga dolls na nakapalibot sa kanya. "Sorry, busy."

At hindi rito natatapos ang hindi pamamansin ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. So near, yet so far, at nagtitimpi na ng inis si Jongin.

Pero minsan, clingy rin naman si Kyungsoo sa kanya lalo na kapag gabi at matutulog na sila.

Nakakapit si Kyungsoo nang mahigpit sa kanya at sinusundot ang kanyang dibdib.

"Gusto ko ng isa pang doll, Jongin." Pagpapa-cute nito sa kanya na malakas ang talab sa kanya. Parang sumpa, wala kang kawala.

"Anong doll yan?"

"Yung aso na di-nub ko. Si Moongchi. Sa Underdog. Gusto ko yun." Kinuha ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone sa ibabaw mg katabing desk at pinakita ang stuffed toy sa kanya. "Look, ang cute. Bilhan mo ko, Ni?" Beautiful eyes pa umano ni Kyungsoo sa kanya at sino naman siya para tanggihan ang kasintahan?

"Okay. Send mo sa akin saang shop ako makakabili niyan para makapag-order na ako."

"Thank you." Ngiti ni Kyungsoo habang siniksik ang sarili sa katawan niya.

Niyakap naman ni Jongin pabalik ang boyfriend at hinalikan nang mariin sa noo na ngayon ay namarkahan na.

Mabilis talagang mamarkahan si Kyungsoo sa kahit saang parte ng katawan dahil sa angkin nitong kaputian.

Sa gabing iyon, nakatulog ng matiwasay si Jongin akap ang pinakapaborito niyang stuffed toy sa mundo. Walang iba kundi si Kyungsoo.

* * *

Pero kinabukasan, balik na naman si Kyungsoo sa pag-iwas sa kanya.

Habang nanonood ng TV, kasama ni Kyungsoo si Dyolamb na naka-pulang polka dots headband. Terno sila ni Kyungsoo dahil nakasuot din ang lalaki ng red polka dots headband.

Nung tumabi si Jongin sa kanya at inakbayan, tinanggal ni Kyungsoo ang braso niya tsaka tumayo at pumunta sa kusina.

Nang sundan ni Jongin ang jowa, laking gulat niya na kumakain ito ng powdered milo na hinaluan ng powdered milk.

Nang mahuli siya ni Kyungsoo na nakatingin, tiningnan siya ng masama nito at agad naman siyang umalis kahit ba na isa siyang magiting na Alpha.

"Ano na naman bang ginawa ko?" Pagtataka niya sa sarili pero ang alam niya, wala na siyang atraso sa kasintahan. 

* * *

Hindi lang ito ang huling beses na nangyari kay Jongin. Mas maraming time na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang mga dolls na kahit sa pagtulog tuwing siesta ay kasama na niya.

Walang schedule si Kyungsoo sa tatlong buwan at kahit gustong ilabas ni Jongin ang boyfriend para mag-date ay tinatanggihan naman siya ng kanyang omega.

Mabubuwang na si Jongin sa kakaisip kung ano ba ang problema at bakit parang ilag si Kyungsoo sa kanya samantalang nung nagpabili ito sa kanya ng Moongchi doll ay sobrang clingy naman nito sa kanya.

Ano ba ang nangyayari?

Pero marupok pa rin si Jongin. Habang tulog ang kanyang omega na katabi ang sandamakmak na dolls sa kanilang kama, kinuhaan niya ito ng litrato at inupload sa kanyang Instagram.

> _[photo of kyungsoo sleeping with dolls]_
> 
> **zkdlin**
> 
> _Liked by_ ooh.sehun and 1, 178, 965 others
> 
> squishy squishy baby is sleeping

Subalit, kinagabihan, pinaalis siya ni Kyungsoo sa kanilang kama nang matutulog na sila sa gabi.

Laking gulat ni Jongin na bitbit ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang mga dolls at sa salas daw aiya matulog dahil wala raw space na matutulugan ang mga dolls niya sa kanilang kama.

Sumunod naman si Jongin bilang isang whipped na alpha at boyfriend.

"May ginawa ba ako, Soo?" Tanong niya sa kabiyak na marahang inilalagay ang mga dolls sa buong kama nila at nagtira lang ng space para sa tutulugan niya.

"Wala. Ayaw lang kita katabi ngayon. Gusto ko katabi mga anak ko."

"Pwede naman ako dyan sa pwesto mo, tabi pa rin tayo." Suwestyon pa ni Jongin sa lalaking kinumutan pa ang mga dolls na kasama.

"Yaw ko, masikip." Bulong ng lalaki bago humiga at tumingin sa kanya. "Tulog na ako, Ni. Tulog ka na." May gana pa siyang maging cute matapos patalsikin si Jongin paalis ng kama nila.

Gustong magalit ni Jongin pero inaantok na rin siya kaya imbis na bigyan ng goodnight kiss ang kapareha, tumalikod na siya at pumalakad sa pinto.

"Niiii!!! Di mo ko kikiss??" 

Napahinto si Jongin sa paglalakad at medyo naguilty kaya bumalik siya papunta kay Kyungsoo. Kung ano ang gusto ng omega niya, ibibigay niya. Isa pa, gusto naman talaga niya rin bigyan ng goodnight kiss ang lalaki. "Hay, kala ko ayaw mo ng goodnight kiss--"

"Ayaw ko na! Dun ka na! Alis! Shoo!"

Napakunot ang noo ni Jongin sa narinig. Bigla ring nagtalukbong si Kyungsoo at di na alam ni Jongin ang gagawin sa boyfriend niyang pa-iba iba ang mood.

Dahil di makatulog sa sofa at halos ilang oras na rin ata siya nag-iisip kung ano ba ang naging atraso niya kay Kyungsoo para sungitan siya nito, bumangon siya sa sala at pumunta muli sa kwarto nila ng kasintahan.

Lock nga lang ang pinto.

Dahil sukong-suko na siya sa gabing iyon, di na niya inatubiling buksan pa ang kwarto nila gamit ang susi at pumunta na lang siya sa kwarto ng sangkaterbang dolls na koleksyon ni Kyungsoo na siya halos ang bumili ng lahat.

Pagkabukas ng ilaw, ilang dolls ang naka-display sa buong kwarto. Yung iba tig-aapat pa gaya ni Dyolamb. Ganun din ang iba pang dolls na hindi na kilala ni Jongin dahil si Dyolamb ang bukangbibig lagi ni Kyungsoo.

Ayaw man sana niya magselos sa mga dolls na ito pero hindi niya magawa. Selos na selos na siya at malapit na siya sa kanyang breaking point. Lalo na at alpha pa naman din siya.

Kinuha niya ang iang Dyolamb na naka-jumper at hat. Tiningnan niya ito nang masama at hinigpitan ang hawak. Dahil sa mga dolls na ito, ayaw na ata ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Ano ginagawa mo dito?"

Paglingon niya sa may pintuan, naroroon si Kyungsoo. Nakatayo, gulo ang buhok, suot ang salamin at suot ang malaki niyang t-shirt na umabot na halos sa tuhod ng aktor.

"Uhm...w..wala naman." Binalik niya si Dyolamb kung san niya huli itong nakuha.

Lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kanya. "Tulog na tayo, Ni. Tabi ka na sa akin, di ako makatulog. Yakap mo ko."

Again, hindi alam ni Jongin ang humindi sa kapareha.

Sa huli, yakap niya mula sa likod ang kasintahan habang nasa kabilang gilid naman nila ang mga nakakumot na dolls.

Mahulog man si Jongin sa isang maling galaw lang, kahit masikip basta't kayakap si Kyungsoo ay payapa na siyang makakatulog.

* * *

Nasa kwarto na naman ng dolls si Kyungsoo at nilalaro ang mga dolls na ito gamit ang binili niyang tea set at doll house.

Aamin si Jongin, nakakapangselos na ang pagbibigay ni Kyungsoo ng mas maraming oras sa kanyang mga dolls kesa sa kanya. Aalis pa naman din siya ngayon para sa isang magazine photoshoot at interview pero parang walang pake ang boyfriend niya sa kanya. Parang hindi rin narinig ang sinabi niyang aalis na siya.

"Soo, babe, aalis na ako. Wala ba ako kiss man lang?" Tanong niya sa labas ng pinto at nakita naman niya na binaba muna ni Kyungsoo ang ginagantsilyo bago tumayo at pumunta sa kanya. "Kiss mo na ako."

Pero imbis na kiss ang binigay ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, sinarhan siya nito ng pinto.

Napabuntong-hininga siya at sinandal ang noo sa pinto, hanggang sa kamuntikan na siyang matalisod dahil biglang bumukas ang pinto at hinalikan siya nang mabilis ni Kyungsoo sa labi.

"Bilhan mo ko ulit fries sa Potato Corner, yung barbecue flavor."

At sumara ulit ang pinto.

Napakamot tuloy si Jongin sa ulo dahil tinetest talaga siya ng mood swings ng boyfriend niya.

* * *

Sabi nga nila, lahat may puno't dulo.

Kung di naglalaro si Kyungsoo ng dolls niya, nag-gagantsilyo lang ito maghapon. Ang masakit pa, kapag ang mga kaibigan niyang sina Baekhyun at Jongdae ang nag-aaya sa kanya lumabas para kumain ay walang alinlangan naman itong sasama sa kanila.

Syempre, di pwedeng di niya kasama ang ilan sa mga dolls niya na nakalagay sa bitbit niyang tote bag.

"Pwede ba ako sumama sa inyo?" Pahabol na tanong ni Jongin nang sunduin nina Jongdae at Baekhyun (non celebrity friends) si Kyungsoo sa kanila.

"Di pwede, Ni. Date naming tatlo 'to." Nguso sa kanya ng kabiyak at wala siyang ginawa kundi tumango lang.

"Text mo ako kapag pauwi ka na. Pakialagaan na lang si Kyungsoo ah? Baka mawala." Paalala niya kina Jongdae at Baekhyun na bahagyang natawa pero binigyan siya ng assurance na they will keep an eye on Kyungsoo.

"Di ako bata, di na ako mawawala." Simangot ni Kyungsoo sa kanya. Para talagang bata. Ibang-iba sa actor persona nito kapag nasa TV.

Tumawa lang si Jongin at bahagyang yumuko para humingi ng kiss sa omega. "Sige na kiss mo na ako."

"Ayoko. Nandito si Baek tsaka Jongdae. Tara na guys baka ma-late pa tayo sa showing ng Captain Marvel." 

Bago pa makapagsalita si Jongin, nahila na niya ang mga kaibigan papunta sa elevator.

Naiwang nakatayo si Jongin sa labas ng unit nila na dismayado at malungkot. "Babe! Di mo ba talaga ako i-kikiss??"

Hindi lumingon si Kyungsoo. Si Baekhyun pa ang lumingon at nag-bow sa kanya tanda ng pagpapa-umanhin.

Pinanood na lang niya ang tatlo na pumasok sa elevator at kahit man lang kaway ni Kyungsoo ng bye sa kanya ay wala siyang nakuha.

Pang-sampung beses na ata siyang napabuntong-hininga.

* * *

Pagkauwi ni Kyungsoo, nakayakap naman ito sa kanya. Gusto rin sana niya magtampo pero miss na miss na niya ang omega.

"Soo? May problema ba tayo?

Bumitaw ang omega sa kanya. "Ayaw mo na bang yakapin kita?" Kunot ang noo nito.

"Soo, hindi yan ang ibig kong sabihin."

"Niyakap lang kita may problema na agad tayo? Ayaw mo na sa akin no? May iba ka na, Jongin?" Nangingilid ang mga luha ng omega na ikinabahala agad ni Jongin.

"Soo, wala akong iba. Mate kita. Hindi kita pagtataksilan." Bwelta ng alpha.

"Ayaw mo na sa akin. Narerealize mo na na nakakasawa ako."

"Babe, ano ba yang iniisip mo?" Sinubukang abutin ni Jongin ang braso ni Kyungsoo pero hinawi ito ng omega. "Gusto ko lang naman sabihin sayo na miss na miss na kita. Puro na lang yung dolls mo yung binibigyan mo ng atensyon. Nakakaselos na. Pano naman ako? Parang multo ako kapag magkasama tayo."

"Wag mo ko hawakan!" Masyadong emosyonal si Kyungsoo na ikinaiirita na ng alpha.

"Ano bang problema mo, Kyungsoo? Anong kaartehan ba 'to? Napaka-sensitive mo na. Kung anu-ano pang inaakusa mo sa akin na hindi naman totoo. Gusto ko lang naman magkaintindihan tayo kung may dinadamdam ka kasi nalilito na ako sayo nitong mga araw-"

Tumulo na ang mga luha sa mukha ni Kyungsoo na ikinakirot ng puso ng alpha. "E di ayaw mo na nga sa akin! Gusto mo na makipaghiwalay!"

"Kyungsoo!" Matigas na sabi ng alpha dahil kahit gusto niyang intindihin ang kapareha, mas lalo lang siyang nainis.

"Sige bahala ka hiwalayan mo ko kung dyan ka sasaya!" 

"Kyungsoo, teka--" Nag-walk out ang omega. Hindi ito sa kwarto nila dumiretso, kundi sa kwarto ng doll collection niya. Sumunod ang alpha sa omega, ngunit sinarhan siya nito ng pinto. "Kyungsoo, buksan mo 'to! Kyungsoo!" Pihit siya nang pihit sa bukasan ng pinto at panay katok rito, ngunit wala siyang napala.

Napabaon na lang siya ng mukha sa kanyang mga palad at napahawi pataas sa kanyang buhok sa dismaya.

* * *

Kasama ni Jongin sa magazine photoshoot ang isa pang modelo na si Sehun. Best buddies sila sa industriya at palaging kinukuha sa iba't-ibang photoshoot na magkasama.

Matapos ang tatlong oras na photoshoot at interview, tumungo ang dalawa sa kanilang dressing room para makapagpalit.

"Pre, parang ang lalim ata ng iniisip mo kanina. Okay ka lang ba?"

Kanina kasi sa kanilang photoshoot, di namalayan ni Jongin na tapos na pala sila sa isang concept at tinatawag na pala siya ng photographer para maghanda sa next concept shoot. In short, nahuli siya ng karamihan na nakatulala lang sa tabi.

"Pre, may parang kakaiba kasi kay Kyungsoo nitong mga araw. Tapos nagtalo pa kami kagabi."

Humarap si Sehun sa salamin at inayos ang buhok gamit ang mga kamay. "Bakit naman? Nag-away ba kayo?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin matapos magbihis at umupo sa folding chair at humarap sa salamin. "Matagal na yung quote and unquote away namin. Last month pa yun dahil nakalimutan ko yung two years anniversary namin. Naging okay naman kami after. Di ko naman sinasadyang makalimutan. Pero nitong mga araw iba eh. May mood swings. Ang kinaaasar ko pa, kapag free ako, dun lang siya sa collection niya ng dolls. Para tuloy akong multo lang sa bahay namin. Kaya kagabi kinompronta ko siya tungkol dito. Kaso nga lang iba ang pagkakaintindi niya. Pre, kakaiba eh. Kapag nag-aaway kami, mas kalmado pa siya sa akin, pero iba yung kagabi. Sobrang sensitive. Ngayon ko lang siya nakita na ganito. Kahit kanina pag-alis ko di pa rin niya ako kinakausap. Nakakairita na. Naiirita ako na di niya ako kausapin nang maayos."

"Pre, kelan ba last heat ng omega mo?" Tanong bigla ni Sehun.

"Last October pa. Bakit?"

"Ahh. Hayaan mo baka naman kasi nalalapit na ulit heat niya kaya ganyan."

"Hun, sa calendar ni Kyungsoo sa last week of September pa ulit ang heat niya. Normally, two months before siyang cranky at March pa lang ngayon, dude."

Tumayo si Jongin at sinundan ang kaibigan palabas ng dressing room. Sinalubong sila ng ibang staff at binati naman nila sila pabalik ng pasasalamat para sa shoot nila kanina.

"Pre, hormones lang yan kaya siguro ganyan si Soo ngayon. Kung hindi, pa-check na kayo sa doctor o bilhan mo na ng PT pagkauwi mo."

"Anong ibig mong sabihin?" Nasa elevator na sila.

"Baka kaya kasi ganyan ang omega mo ngayon kasi buntis na pala."

Pinag-isipan maigi ni Jongin ang sinabi ng kaibigan. "Buntis?"

"Oo, pre, mood swings ang isa sa mga sign ng pagbubuntis ng omega, di mo ba naisip yan?"

At sa mga naging pagbabago sa kilos ni Kyungsoo, maaari ngang buntis na ang aktor, pagtatanto ni Jongin.

* * *

"Soo, pwede na ba ulit tayo mag-usap?" Tanong niya sa kabiyak na nag-aayos ng mga doll clothes na pinamili at dumating na.

"May dapat ba pag-usapan?"

Pinanood maigi ni Jongin ang kabiyak. Bumuntong hininga ang alpha at diniretso na ang nais tanungin. "May nililihim ka ba sa akin? Kyungsoo, buntis ka ba?"

Sa mga katanungang binitawan ng modelo, nahinto si Kyungsoo sa inaayos at napatingala. Blanko ang itsura ng omega.

Tahimik.

"Kyungsoo, ano? Buntis ka ba?"

Tumango si Kyungsoo bilang sagot at tiningnan muli si Jongin sa mata. Kaso umiwas rin.

Nakapamewang si Jongin, dismayado. "Bakit mo nilihim? Bakit di mo agad sinabi?"

Umiiyak na si Kyungsoo. Naalarma si Jongin nang makita ang matatabang butil ng luha na umaagos sa mata ng kanyang kasintahan.

"Di ko naman din alam. K-Kahapon ko lang din nalaman." Pinunasan ng omega ang kanyang mga luha gamit ang manggas ng kanyang tshirt. "D-Di kami nakanood ng sine k-kasi may naamoy akong mabaho, sumuka ako. Tapos tinanong nila ako kung buntis ba daw ako. Sabi ko hindi. Bumili sila ng PT tapos pagkagamit ko...pagkagamit ko...positive." Nanlulumo si Kyungsoo habang nagkukwento. "Sorry."

Lumapit si Jongin sa kanyang mate at niyakap ito. "Ano ka ba? Bakit ka nag-sosorry?"

Nagpayakap ang omega sa kanyang alpha. "Kasi nabuntis ako." 

"Ha?" 

"Buntis ako."

"O anong problema dun?"

"B-Baka ayaw mo pa. Baka hindi ka pa handa. Pano na lang ang career mo? Mapapako ka na responsibilidad mo sa anak natin. Iiwan mo na ba ako?"

"Hay, ayan ka na naman eh." Hinawakan ni Jongin ang omega sa mukha. "Soo, tumingin ka sa mga mata ko."

Sumunod ang omega sa utos ng kanyang alpha.

"Soo, pakinggan mo ako maigi ah? Mate kita. Hindi kita iiwan. Anong klaseng alpha na lang ako kung tatalikuran ko ang responsibilidad ko sayo at sa anak natin? Hindi ako gago, Soo. Alam ko kung ano itong pinasok ko. Hindi lang kita mate, mahal kita. Hindi ko kayo iiwan ng anak natin, ok? Hindi ako magsasawa sayo tandaan mo yan."

Nanginig ang pang-ibabang labi ng omega at tumagatak muli ang kanyang mga luha bago yumakap kay Jongin.

"Sorry. Sorry din sa mga nasabi ko sayo kagabi. Ikaw kasi. Sasabihin ko na dapat sayo na buntis ako, kaso sabi mo kung may problema ba tayo. Bakit ka kasi naghahanap ng problema." Humigpit ang yakap ni Kyungsoo sa alpha.

"Hindi kasi kita maintindihan, Soo. Ang laki ng pinagbago mo nitong mga nakaraan araw. Mamaya okay ka sa akin, pero maya-maya itataboy mo ko. Gusto ko lang naman maintindihan ka."

"Sorry, Jongin. Kahit ako di ko rin maintindihan sarili ko nitong mga araw. Sorry mas inintindi ko mga dolls ko kesa sayo." Bumitaw siya at tumingala sa kanyang alpha na nakahawak pa rin sa kanya. "Di ko naman din gustong itaboy ka. Sorry talaga. Patawarin mo ko."

Nilapat ni Jongin ang palad sa pisngi ng kasintahan at ngumiti sa kanya. "Alam ko. Hayaan mo na yun. Intindihin na lang natin ngayon ang anak natin sa tyan mo." Dumulas ang kamay ni Jongin paibaba sa tyan ng omega at sila'y parehong napangiti.

Sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang ulo sa dibdib ng alpha habang hawak ang kamay ni Jongin na nasa kanyang tyan.

* * *

Naging laman ng balita ang pagbubuntis ni Kyungsoo sa anak ni Jongin sa mga sumunod na araw dahil sa IG post na pinost ng alpha na litrato ng bear at penguin onesie na may kasamang pink at blue na bote ng gatas sa tabi ng dalawang bbolamb na dolls ng omega.

Caption pa nga ng nasabing post: 'baby pengubear will be here soon :)'

Dahil roon, puno ng mga ispekulasyon ang mundo ng showbiz at naglabasan na ang mga haka-haka na buntis ang aktor kaya't hiatus pa rin ito magpasa-hanggang ngayon.

Nakompirma ang mga haka-haka nang maimbitahan si Jongin sa Tonight With Kibum Kim kung saan natanong sa fast talk ang, "Buntis na ba si Kyungsoo?"

Na walang alinlangan naman niyang inamin. "Positive po, Tito Kibum. Buntis po ang mate ko."

Kaya dahil dun, kinabukasan matapos iere ang pag-guest ni Jongin sa programa, nag-upload muli ang modelo ng litrato sa kanyang IG kung saan kiniss niya ang malaki nang tyan ng kanyang omega at litrato ng pagkiss niya sa pisngi ng tumatabang aktor na miss na miss na ng lahat.

Doon na bumuhos ang mga pagbati mula sa kanilang mga fans.

* * *

Sa mga sumunod na araw, isang post ni Jongin sa IG ang lalong nagpawindang sa kanilang mga fans at sa mundo ng showbizness. Ang post na ito ay:

> _[sa isang coffee shop, nakaluhod ang isang paa ni jongin sa harap ni kyungsoo na may singsing na hawak]_
> 
> _[ngiting-ngiti na reaksyon ni kyungsoo habang nakatingin kay jongin]_
> 
> _[magkayakap ang dalawa]_
> 
> _[close up picture nila kung saan nakalapat ang mga labi ni jongin sa kamay ng fiancee na si kyungsoo kung nasan ang singsing]_
> 
> _[picture nila na karga ang kambal na anak na mga babae]_
> 
> **Caption:** 'i didn't expect that the day i will propose to you would also be the day where we get to hold our little angels. funny how we expected a single baby, but turns out we have two. now, in our arms are our two princesses who look just like you (hoping for princes next time who will hopefully look like me hehehe) my omega, you're my mate for life, i will always be by your side. i will hold your hand for life, so don't be scared. throughout your journey, i will be with you, i love you, baby kyungsoo and welcome home baby jieun, baby eunji. daddy loves the three of you <3


End file.
